You're a god
by mjsweet86
Summary: Spoiler: PURE TOFUU FIC... Need I say more?


**Disclaimer: Not my animé!!! Not my song!!!**

**Note: **Here's is another fic guys. There's probably some OOCness somewhere, and spelling mistakes, but please don't mind it. I hope you'll review anyway...

P.S. I really appreciate the reviews i have gotten on my other fic "loving you". I am pleased that some had indeed enjoyed my writings, hehe... Makes me want to write more... Well, enough of the sweet talk, here's my new fic, hope you'll like it...

And finally, the song here is "you're a god" by vertical horizon, very cool song! One of my faves actually. I have just realized that I like adding songs to my fics, it feels like MTV. Ok, I'm stopping now... ENJOY!!!

* * *

**You're a god**

Tokiya entered the room with confidence and grace. He was wearing a white tux and shoes, with no tie and an open white shirt. His long, silvery hair was neatly tied, in a high ponytail.

He had a smirk on his face, clearly showing that he was aware of his gorgeous looks.

The girls all swooned around him and the boys respectedly stayed out of his way. Tokiya sighed and looked around for his friends, while trying to free himself from the crowd.

Lavish decorations and beautiful flowers with ribbons covered every inch of the room. Balloons were hanging in the air, in all the colors of the rainbow. The sea of colorful evening wears and tuxedos complimented the decorations and with the dim light, a beautiful contrast was created.

Sweet music was playing in the background. In other words, it was a normal prom night.

Tokiya spotted Recca waving at him. He then elegantly walked towards the table, where Recca and the others were seated, and took a seat after greeting the others with a nod.

Recca patted Tokiya's back, while grinning.

"Popular amongst the girls, as usual, eh Mikagami. You can have any of them, you desire. Or maybe even all of them. I'm sure they'll be willing to share you. It would be like a harem, with one alpha male and soooo many beautiful women. In other words... Paradise!" Recca teased with a weird look on his face, playfully poking Tokiya's ribs, then grinned like an idiot. Yanagi saw what he was doing and hit him on the head with her knuckles, hard, then scolded him.

"Leave Tokiya-sempai alone, Recca. You shouldn't teach him perverted things... Paradise huh, i'll give you paradise" she said, then pulled his ear.

"Itaii, Hime I was joking!" Recca winced as he was being dragged to the dancefloor, he looked at Tokiya with pleeding eyes, but Tokiya only smirked and looked away, then to Domon, but he was looking the other way.

"Hime, I have two left feet, please don't make me dance. It will ruin my reputation!" Recca pleaded, but the healer didn't care. Both Domon, his date and Tokiya sweat-dropped.

"So do you know who's taking Fuuko to the dance?" Domon asked the older student.

"Like I care! I have better things to do, than to wonder who's taking that monkey to this stupid prom." Tokiya hissed. Domon began laughing, as he leaned across the table.

"Admit it iceblock, you're jealous that someone get to ask her before you!" Domon said with a smirk on his face.

"Like that would ever happen in this lifetime..." he said annoyed and looked away.

"With you being irritated, proves me right, you know." Domon said grinning.

"...Hn!"

"Well FYI she said no to him, so she'll come alone" Tokiya's face expression suddenly changed and Domon only laughed harder, much to Tokiya's dismay.

Recca and Yanagi joined their table shortly after, and Recca had a dreamy look on his face, while Yanagi was blushing with all her might. Tokiya shooked his head with disgust.

"I'm surrounded with idiots..." he said to himself, but he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening.

-

_  
I've got to be honest  
I think you know  
We're covered in lies and that's OK  
There's somewhere beyond this I know  
But I hope I can find the words to say _

-

Instantly the group fell silent. Tokiya spotted her first, and once they'd all seen her, they couldn't take their eyes off her. She was perfect on every way, probably the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. She was wearing a silk lavender dress that revealed her shoulders and her back, enough to show her flawless skin. The dress clung to her body attractively, underscoring her full and womanly figure. Her hair was pinned up, a few tendrils loose to frame her lovely face. She walked as if she was floating, elegant and beautiful. She took everyone's breathe away, including his.

-

_  
Never again no  
No never again _

-

All the guys in the room were staring at her and had their jaws down to the floor and all the girl were jealous, that she took all the attention, just by entering the room.

Domon began choking at the back, but Tokiya couldn't take his eyes off of the girl, there was something familiar about her, he couldn't quit figure out, because of the decreased light.

"Is that..." Domon tried to say, while he coughed. Recca's jaw was ajar, his blue eyes wide.

"Tell me Mikagami, am I dreaming or is that a goddess in our school." Recca whispered to Tokiya.

"I'm not sure... I think it's a goddess!" Tokiya replied, without looking at Recca.

-

_Cause you're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
That you would know  
You're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
I'd let you go _

-

"Fuuko-chan, over here!" Yanagi waved at her friend.

"FUUKO?" the three guys said in unison. Fuuko waved back at Yanagi and smiled.

"Impossible!" Recca said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It can't be!" Tokiya whispered.

"MI AMOR!!!" Domon shouted, forgetting everything about his date.

"Yeah, in your dreams BAKA!" Recca said, hitting him on the head.

"Hey guys!" Fuuko said with a big smile, when she finally reached their table after desperately escaping the crowd of male students. Noone greated back, they just kept on staring at her. Yanagi shooked her head.

"It's just because you look so beautiful tonight, Fuuko-chan. You know how guys lose their tongues in front of a beautiful girl." she said.

"You know, you can have any of the guys in this room, you desire. Or maybe all of them, i'm sure they'll be willing to share you. You know, like a harem, just full of handsome men, instead of women. In other words... Paradise!" she said chuckling, while Fuuko was blushing hard. This caught Recca's attention.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY PARADISE? Since when did you become a pervert, Hime?" Recca said, with a disappointed look on his face.

"BAKA..." Yanagi yelled, as she hit him once again on the head with her knuckles. She then dragged him screaming to the dancefloor. (Perfectly showing who wears the pants on their relationship)

Everyone sweat-dropped at the silliness. Domon was then soon after pulled towards the dancefloor by his date, as her favorite song was being played.

Fuuko and Tokiya was left alone on the table with an awkward silence. They kept stealing looks at each other and at the same time tried to pretend that they weren't. Fuuko broke the silence.

"So Mi-chan, where's your date? I'm sure that most of the girls here, would give their right hand, just to be your date!"

"Would you?" Tokiya asked suddenly, making Fuuko nervous.

"WHAT??? No way!!!" she said looking away, blushing.

"Admit it, you're just like the other girls that swoons around me all the time" Tokiya said with a raised brow.

"In your dreams iceblock! I'm not brain-dead, so I wont fall for your Adonis good looks!" she exclaimed, making him smirk.

"So you finally admit that you think I look good!" he said with a half smirk on his handsome face. Fuuko was now blushing violently.

"Why you, narcissistic..." her words where cut off, when a very cute guy, with piercing green eyes stood in front of her and asked her to dance. At first she looked like she was about to kick his ass, but after seeing that Tokiya was giving the guy murderous glare, she changed her mind and nodded. She gently took the guy's hand and let him lead her to the dancefloor. Tokiya watched them carefully where he was sitted, with a frown on his face.

"If he dare touch her in any sexual manner, I'll kill him!" Tokiya said to himself, then he shooked his head. Surprised at his reaction. _'What the hell am I thinking!'_

_- _

But I've been unable  
To put you down  
I'm still learning things I ought to know by now  
It's under the table so  
I need something more to show somehow

Never again no  
No never again

-

Then a girl walked towards him.

"Mikagami-sempai, would you dance with me?" she asked shyly.

"SURE!" he said, as he quickly dragged her to the dancefloor, close to where Fuuko and the guy was dancing.

-

'Cause you're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
That you would know  
You're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
I'd let you go

-

Fuuko was dancing gracefully with the guy, but he was starting to hold her closer and closer, his arms wrapped around around her waist. Tokiya glared daggers at the guy.

_'How dare he touch her...'_

Fuuko tried to back away, but the guy stopped her with his arms, he started leaning down.

"THAT'S IT, get away from her!" Tokiya yelled, pulling Fuuko towards him. The guy backed away, when he saw the dangerous look on Tokiya's face, but not before he took the girl that Tokiya was dancing with.

Tokiya then dragged Fuuko out of the room and she smiled triumphly.

"Admit it, you're just like the other guys that swoons around me all the time" Fuuko said in an amused laugh, bringing a hint of déjá vu on her comment. Tokiya stopped and turned to her, with a mad look on his face.

"Those guys are only thinking of their hormones, they see a beautiful girl and they go ballistic!" he said, not noticing the close distance between them.

"So you finally admit that you think I look good!" she said with a half smirk, poking his nose to make her point. He didn't say anything, he just shrugged and turned around, then started dragging her again.

"Hey, where are you taking me! I know you adore me, but rape is illegal, you know!" she said, trying to pull herself out of his grasp.

"As if!" Tokiya said, tightening his hold on her. Fuuko began to panic.

"MI-CHAN, I'll kill you if you try anything!"

"In your dreams monkey!" he replied firmly.

"I'll scream!" she said loudly.

"Aren't you doing that already!" Tokiya hissed, a bit annoyed at the attention they were now getting from passerbys.

"Where are you taking me?" Fuuko asked for the second time, as they stopped in front of a car.

"HOME!" he yelled as he opened the car door.

"Why? I don't wanna go home yet, i'm having fun!" she said, but Tokiya pushed her inside the car and he strapped her seatbelt on. Fuuko was surprised by his action, so she kept quiet.

"If your idea of having fun is having guys stare at you, like they're gonna eat you, then have some random idiot grope you. You must be crazy!" Tokiya said, clearly losing his patience, as he closed the car door on Fuuko's side, very hard.

"You're just jealous, that it wasn't you who was groping me!" Fuuko smirked, but her face became red, when she realized what she just said and Tokiya as well.

Tokiya skooked his head, trying to forget the comment.

"Your spending too much time with that sea monkey!" he said, trying his best to sound normal, as he sat on driver's seat and started the car.

-

I've got to be honest  
I think you know  
We're covered in lies and that's OK  
There's somewhere beyond this I know  
But I hope I can find the words to say  
Never again no  
No never again

-

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you, you ruined my night!" Fuuko said, stucking her tongue at him.

"Fine, so you wanna walk from where I live. Alone..."

"You're so evil..." Tokiya didn't say anything, he just kept his eyes on the road.

"Fine... Turn left here, then right at the end. There's a red house, stop there!" Fuuko said irritated. Tokiya did what she said and stopped in front of a red house.

They sat in the car in silence, both facing away from each other.

"Gosh, Mi-chan you act like a jealous husband!"

"..."

Fuuko looked at him, he was still facing the other way, she then smiled gently.

"But I think it's cute, that you're jealous. Shows that you care!" she continued.

Tokiya turned his head towards Fuuko, and their eyes met.

"So what if I was jealous?" he smirked, as he leaned towards her. Fuuko then closed her eyes, as he came closer, awaiting her first kiss. Then...

"CLICK" _'NANI?' _Fuuko opened her eyes and saw that her seat belt was unlatched.

"What!!! You thought that I was gonna kiss you." He said directly and Fuuko became red of embarrassment. He laughed and Fuuko became confused.

"You're so predictable Kirisawa! I was going to kiss you, but I just couldn't help myself. I wanted to see your reaction if I didn't." he laughed wholeheartedly. She harrumphed and muttered something about him being a stupid jerk for teasing her.

"So you want me to kiss you?" he asked.

"Are you an alien? What the hell did you do to Mi-chan?" she teased him, but he only leaned closer to her.

"What are you doing Mi-chan?" she asked in a low voice, but not taking her eyes off of his very kissable lips.

"Isn't it obvious Fuuko." he said, leaning forward and brushing her lips with his.

The kiss was deep and sensuous. It was gentle at first, but demanding, then became more passionate as she began to respond to his demands. Tokiya moaned as Fuuko sucked his lower lips, running her tongue lightly over it.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked curiously, slightly pulling away from her lips. He had a small frown on his face.

"I watch tv and read books too!" she said as she pulled him towards her again and kissed him. She felt him smile while kissing her. She then put her arms around his neck and he lightly wrapped his around her waist. After a while Fuuko pulled away breathless.

"Tokiya, i'm burning in here." she said breathing heavily. Tokiya's eye caught a bead of sweat trickled from her face and rolled down the nape of her neck and over her now slightly revealed cleavage, he licked his lips. His breath becoming shaky with desire. Tokiya then started to kiss her neck and shoulder, his desire getting more obvious by every kiss. Fuuko tilted her head to the side. She moaned softly, enjoying his act. He then bit her tenderly and listened to her gasp, then he licked the reddened spot, making her gasp louder.

"Oh god, Tokiya..." she moaned as his hands traveled down her body then back up again slowly. Fuuko undid his shirt, running her hands along his slightly muscled chest, then ran her nails up his back as they kissed hungrily. Both lost in each other's touch. Tokiya started unzipping Fuuko's dress, but before he could finish, he heard a knocking on the glass. He looked up and saw Recca's face, then he quickly got off of Fuuko.

Both got out of the car, Tokiya looked rather annoyed at the disturbance of their privacy, but Fuuko was a little embarrased to be caught in their intimate moment. They looked at Recca, who was grinning furiously and Yanagi, who was blushing to the roots of her hair. Tokiya was buttoning his shirt and Fuuko was re-arranging her dress.

"Mikagami, you stud... Doing it in the car. You do know that Fuuko lives there, right. There's more privacy in her room" Recca said pointing at the house behind him.

"Recca-kun!"

"I hope you guys using protection!" Recca said, sounding like a parent.

"That's it, Recca Hanabishi! You're coming with me!" Yanagi said pulling Recca along.

"I want you to know that I live just across the street, Iceprince. If you do something stupid, I'll..." he tried to say, as Yanagi pulled him harder. After a few minutes they heard Recca screaming: "ITAII!"

Fuuko and Tokiya sweat-dropped, they looked at each other and laughed. When their laughter faded and all that remained was a content smile on their faces, theis eyes locked on one another again.

-

'Cause you're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
That you would know  
You're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
I'd let you go

-

Tokiya then walked over to where Fuuko was standing and stroke her face with his thumb, loving the softness of her skin.

"You look wonderful tonight!" he whispered in a deep voice.

"I know!" she said, with a big confident smile, as she leaned on the car.

"And cocky too!" he teased, while leaning closer to her.

"Shut up!" Tokiya caught the last of her word in his mouth, as he closed the distance between them and kissed her. Fuuko instinctively put her arms around his neck, as strong arms wrapped around her waist. Her heart pounded in her ears as his arms tightened around her, and his mouth opened under hers. Fuuko smile against his lips, as she bit his lower lip, to hear him gasp. When they pulled away from each other, their eyes met in silent conversation. Her finger traced the curve of his lips as he smiled. Tokiya's smile and touch was like in every fantasy she'd had of him, except for the part that it was a million times better in real.

"Tokiya...?"

"Hmmm!"

"Do you want to... Uhh...? she looked at her house, then bowed her head. He looked at the house and noticed that all the lights was turned off. _'Hmm... Nobody's home!'_

He returned his gaze on her and he smiled as he saw the expression of shyness on her face. He then reached forward and pulled her chin up until they made eye contact.

"Only when you're ready!" he whispered and she smiled and nodded as well.

Fuuko then looked at him in adoration.

"I love you..." she said as she got out of his hold and walked towards her door. But before she could open the door with her keys, she felt his arms around her, as he hugged her from the behind.

"I love you too, monkey!" he whispered in her ear. She continued opening the door, then she pulled him inside and closed it.

* * *

Sooo... How was it??? Good??? Bad??? Pleaz REVIEW!!!! THX 


End file.
